


Harry's Helper

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: At the end of his second year, Harry has a different conversation with Dobby that changes everything. Harry's life suddenly becomes a lot less dangerous.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry's Helper  
Author: gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None for now  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Canon violence, Dobby is a badass.  
Summary: At the end of his second year, Harry has a different conversation with Dobby that changes everything. Harry's life suddenly becomes a lot less dangerous.  
I've been working on this for a while, but stalled on it, so you get it as EAD.  
Evil Author Day 2020

Chapter 1

"Master has given Dobby a sock, Dobby is free." Harry smiled at the little elf as he clutches his dirty sock to his chest.

"You've cost me my servant boy," Lucius sneered and pulled his wand, "Avada,"

"You will not harm Harry Potter," Dobby stated fiercely, as he stood in front of Harry, arm stretched out in front of him, and his hand held in a stop motion. Harry watched stunned as Lucius Malfoy was picked up and thrown down the corridor by an invisible force. Harry looked at Dobby to see the little elf with a satisfied look on his face, his small arms crossed over his chest.

"You will meet a sticky end, just like your parents, mark my words," Malfoy said as he stood and dusted himself off. He turned dramatically and strode off with as much dignity as a man who has just been defeated by an elf could.

"That was brilliant Dobby," Harry said as he knelt down in front of the elf, "but can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, smiling.

"Next time you try to save my life, can you make sure you don't hurt me in the process?"

Dobby looked at Harry strangely for a second, before asking, "what does Harry Potter mean?"

"Well, when you tried to keep me from Hogwarts for my own good, you didn't get me in trouble with the school, but you did get me in a lot of trouble with my relatives, Dobby. They treat me about as well as Malfoy treated you, so I would rather not have to be there at all, without the added pressure of being in trouble. Then when you set the bludgers on me, you broke my arm, just to name a couple of things. Do you understand?"

"Dobby thinks so,” the little elf nodded, before adding, “what else can Dobby do to make life better for Harry Potter?"

"I don't think there is much you can do, it's not like you can get people to tell me the truth, or help me understand all the stuff that goes on in the magical world. People love me one minute and hate me the next. I wish I could just have control over my own life and stupidly dangerous stuff would stop happening to me.  
Dobby got a calculating look in his eyes as he watched Harry Potter stare off into space with a sad look on his face.

"Well, I better get to the hospital wing, I don't feel so good," Harry said as he got up and moved down the hall, "goodbye Dobby, thanks for everything."

As Dobby watch Harry Potter walk away, he sent his magic directly to the boy's core, partly bonding himself to his Harry Potter so he could do everything in his power to save his Master the right way.

Harry felt something as he walked away, like a buzzing through his magic of some kind, but he couldn't explain it, so he brushed it off and made his way to see Madam Pomfrey. He was exhausted by the time he made it to the hospital wing and pushed the door open. He made his way over to one of the beds and plonking himself down tiredly.

"Mr Potter, I have been waiting for you," Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way over to him, "lay down and let me get a look at you." She raised her wand and waved it over Harry in a pattern he had never seen her use before. He became alarmed when she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in, what looked like, shock.

"I will be right back, Mr Potter," she said as she pulled herself together and turned to move to her office, the door shutting behind her.

Harry lay there wondering just what was going on now, he was tired and sore, and though he could feel Fawkes tears working through him to help heal his injuries, it was not really doing much. He knew Phoenix tears were a potent healing tool, so he could only guess the basilisk venom was preventing them from doing their job correctly.

Madam Pomfrey returned soon after with a man in a lime green robe with a bone and wand on them. She led him over to Harry and handed him the file she had come back into the room with.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I found some problems when I ran your scan that I can't fix, so I called in an expert from St Mungos. This is Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck, and if it's okay with you, I would like him to run some tests and treat you," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling down at him.

"Oh, of course, yes, I want to be healthy," Harry mumbled, slightly overwhelmed he was actually being given help.

"Hello, Harry. As Madam Pomfrey told you I am Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck," he smiled at Harry as he watched the young saviour try to say his name under his breath, "it's a big name to pronounce I know, so how about you call me Healer Hippo," he said, causing Harry to giggle. He smiled indulgently at the boy as he got the laugh he was hoping for. From what he could see, this boy could use all the laughs he could get. "Before I start with the scans, do you want to tell me what happened to cause your injuries?"

"Oh, well there was something in the school that was petrifying students, and everyone thought that I had opened the Chamber of Secrets because I can talk to snakes..." Harry continued on telling his new Healer about his school year and how it ended, "and then Mr Malfoy tried to cast the killing curse at me but Dobby stopped him, and then I ended up here," he finished and took a long drink of the water Madam Pomfrey gave him.

"Well let's run some scans and get to work so we can get you feeling better shall we?" Healer Hippo said, trying to hide his grimace at all the boy had been through, it was worse than he thought. He wondered what kind of school they were running, as he set to work.

Healer Smethwyck frowned and turned to Madam Pomfrey, "he has a piece of basilisk tooth in his bone, that is why the Phoenix tears are fighting so hard and not able to work on anything else. We need to remove the tooth fragment and then allow the tears to do their job, they will be more effective than anything we could do. It might even be beneficial if we could get some more into him."

The Healer proceeded to numb Harry's arm and carefully slice into it to reach the bone, then used a quick spell to summon the tooth fragment into a basin Madam Pomfrey was holding. No one dared to touch the thing. Before the Healer had a chance to close the wound, the Phoenix tears took over, and Harry could feel his body changing as the tears spread through his system.

"Now, Harry if you could just try and call the Phoenix that gave you the tears?" Healer Hippo asked him.

"I can try, but he is the Headmaster's Phoenix, so I don't know if he will come to me," Harry said but called out softly, "Fawkes, can you come here please," and to the shock of everyone in the room, the bird flamed in, and knew instinctively what they wanted. He leaned over Harry and prodded the boy's jaw with his beak until Harry opened his mouth and then he cried into it. Both Healer and Madam Pomfrey were surprised when Fawkes continued to cry, and both jumped back slightly at the sight of his scar splitting open. Poppy fell backwards in shock as a black goo oozed out of the wound, screaming loudly before it dissipated allowing the wound to seal itself up.

Harry groaned as it felt like his whole body was on fire, the tears flooded his system, and as they moved over his skull, he felt like his brain was going to explode out of his head. He heard screaming and he couldn't be sure if it was him or not as the pain seemed to take over his whole body, and then just as quick as it had started it stopped and it felt like he was being soothed from the inside out. The last thing he remembered was the Healers running his wand over him in worry and the screeching of birds before he drifted off into the best sleep he had ever remembered having.

What they would never know, was that the Phoenix tears chased the remaining Basilisk venom into Harry scar, to kill the parasite, before healing the wound. Fawkes was delighted with a job well done, even as Hedwig berated him for endangering her chick.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey asked in agitation, as she watched the boy sleep, he seemed to shift and grow as a glow surrounded his body. Fawkes had finally stopped supplying tears when the boy finally past out, and both Healers were in shock.  
"I have no idea, I have never seen anything like it before in my life. But as it was from his scar and it has now started to fade, I assume that it was residual magic from the Killing Curse he survived. It's the only explanation I have. I more concerned that it seemed to scream.”

"That poor boy, I wonder why it wasn't picked up till now?"

"Well, have you run any tests on the boy since he has come into your care? What about the beginning of the year health scans?"

"The Board of Governors put a stop to those a few years ago. Said they were too expensive, which is nonsense. I think it is just a way to disadvantage the muggleborns, so the teachers that see them give them information to St Mungo's and have them take their children there for their potions and other needs."

"I had wondered about the increase of muggleborns coming to our care. But why has Mr Potter never seen a Healer? He doesn't even have his Heir ring on him. That alone would have helped guide him in this world. I had heard that Dumbledore sent him to live with Muggles, so I imagine he doesn't know too much about the magical world, especially since he isn't wearing his Heir ring. You do see he hasn't had his immunisations. We should give them to him today, he won't need anything else, Fawkes has healed him more thoroughly than I ever could. I have to wonder, with the vast amount of tears in his system, now that the venom has been eradicated if he will get sick much at all in the future."

"I have no idea, but I will be sure to bring it up with him when he wakes up," Madam Pomfrey said, "I always wondered why he was dressed so poorly, I just assumed it was a muggle thing, but if he doesn't know about his heritage, well that changes everything. I do remember Lily being in here once, complaining about her sister, and how much she hated Lily for being a witch," Madam Pomfrey trailed off in thought and Healer Smethwyck wonder if that was why the boy seemed so misinformed.

"Well then, call me when he wakes up so I can come back and check on him. I will be taking over as his Healer from now on, so any problems, contact me immediately. While I'm gone, I will go have a chat with his Law-Wizard, Cyril Podmore. He should have contacted Harry as soon as he came back into the Wizarding world."

"There is definitely something strange going on here, so we shall have to move quietly, and get as much done for the poor boy as we can. It's the least we can do after everything he has done for us all."

Dobby stood in the corner of the room, listening to them planning to help his Harry Potter and smiled at the success he was having in helping his new Master so far. Now that he knew how to help his Harry properly, he couldn't wait till they got back to the Dursleys.

Dobby had plans, big plans, and in order to do it, he would have to raise an army for his Master Harry. As many elves as he could find, and as soon as Master Harry had his ring, well Dobby would make sure anyone who ever hurt his Master Harry would suffer for it.

Harry slept on, oblivious to the fact that his life was slowly changing for the better.

Boarding the train, to return to the Dursleys, Harry was a little worried about how he was going to maintain his health. He had never looked or felt better, and after a few tripping incidences as he got used to his new height, he was rather pleased with his new look. He was even happy with the new clothes he had found in his trunk, that fit him perfectly. Dobby had done a wonderful job in picking them out, though they were a little fancy, he was just really glad to have something of his own.

"How are you really doing, Harry?" Hermione asked as she closed the door to their compartment. Ron had gone home with the rest of his family to take care of Ginny.

"I am really great, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey and Healer Hippo did a fantastic job, and Fawkes help a great deal. I woke up to find both Fawkes and Hedwig sitting on the headboard of my hospital bed. It was nice to have someone to worry about me."

"I still can't believe he told you to call him Healer Hippo," Hermione giggled.

"I know, I laughed when he told me, but his name really his hard to pronounce when you are dizzy and in pain," Harry said with a little chuckle.

"Well, they did a great job on you, Harry. You even grew a couple of inches, you're taller than me now," she said, smiling at him, pleased with his condition. She had been worried about him for a while and was glad someone was taking care of him now.

Harry puffed up, rather proud that he wasn't shorter than the first years anymore, "it's great, Healer Hippo and Madam Pomfrey said that I will continue to grow properly now, as long as I eat right and exercise, and I should be as tall as my dad when I'm done."

"How tall was your dad?" Hermione asked.

"He was six foot two inches, according to Healer Hippo. He treated my dad a few times for workplace accidents. Did you know my dad was an Auror?" Harry was so excited, he had learned a lot about his parents from both Madam Pomfrey and the Healer when he was in the hospital wing. They took great pleasure in telling him everything they knew.

"Really? I had no idea. I just knew he was a chaser for Gryffindor and that both he and your mum were Head Boy and Girl."

"Oh, I didn't know they were Head Boy and Girl," Harry said, "I should concentrate more on my studies so I can be Head Boy like him," he added.

"Then we could be Head Boy and Girl together," Hermione said smiling, "I will help you all I can if you like."

"Thanks, Hermione, you are the best friend a person could have," he said and squeezed her hand, causing her to blush slightly.

"Right back at you, Harry," she said and squeezed back.  
They spent the rest of the journey going over their holiday homework and Harry really appreciated the help Hermione was giving him. Everything he was learning seemed to be easier to understand, and the knowledge seemed to actually stick as he read. Hermione was rather pleased with the results herself.

"You know Harry if you keep this up you will give me a run for first place next year," she said, smiling.

As the train pulled into the station, they packed up their stuff and moved off the train, Hermione stopped Harry as they exited the train, "will you write?" she asked.

"Of course, I may need your help with some questions after all," he said, laughing. She smiled at him and hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye, Harry, I look forward to hearing from you," she said.

"I will tell Hedwig to wait for a response if you want?" Harry said as they both moved to the portal.

"That would be great," she said and then moved off to greet her parents.

Harry made his way over to Vernon, who was scowling at him. When he got close enough, the man asked, "and just what happened to you and where did you get those clothes?"

"Madam Pomfrey and my new Healer healed me and made sure I was growing correctly. They will be keeping an eye on my health since they found some disturbing things in their tests."

Harry smirked internally as he watched Vernon pale dramatically, "get in the car," he said gruffly as he tried to get control of himself. This was not good at all, Dursley thought as he watched his nephew put his trunk in the boot, not good at all.

The ride back to Privet Drive was quiet, and Harry was glad to be spared the usual drivel his Uncle spewed at him whenever he could. The whole Healer thing must have completely thrown Uncle Vernon because when they pulled into Privet Drive and got out of the car, his Uncle got his trunk out of the boot and carried it inside for him, while he carried Hedwig in her cage.

"Take your trunk upstairs," he said before he moved off into the other room. Harry was so shocked he just did as he was told, and moved his stuff upstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks as he opened the door and looked around the room. It was bigger, everything in it was bigger and new. His bed was massive and looked comfortable, he had a new wardrobe, and a new desk and chair, and there was a sitting area with a fireplace and a couch and chairs around it. He had bookcases on either side of the fireplace with books on magical subjects lining the shelves, and a small dining area in the corner, there were also two doors on the other side of the room.

He moved over to the first door and opened it to find himself standing in a luxury bathroom, with a massive tub, with all sorts of taps on it and a shower and toilet. Mechanically he moved to the next door and was only slightly surprised to find a fully functioning kitchen. It had everything you could ever need, though he couldn’t see a fridge. He opened a funny looking cupboard and was shocked at what he saw. It was as cold as a refrigerator and was fully stocked with food. He walked out of the room and closed the door, moved over the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down, utterly shocked as to what could have happened here.

There was a knock on his door, and then it opened, Uncle Vernon seemed to look at him and then turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. He was about to get up and find out what was going on when there was a popping sound, and Dobby was standing before him.

"Does Master Harry like what Dobby has done?" the little guy asked, twisting his dirty pillowcase nervously.

"You did this?" Harry asked

"Yes, Dobby takes care of Master Harry properly now, so he does not get punished like Dobby used to," the elf said, smiling at Harry.

"So I won't get any underage magic notifications or get into any trouble at all? And why did Uncle Vernon walk in and right back out again?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can do magics without being caught Master Harry, all house-elves can. But Dobby also makes sure that there be ward up to stop Master Harry's magic from being traced. Dobby learned that ward from nasty old Master. Dobby also spelled Muggles, so they be ignoring Master Harry and everything to do with magics unless you has visitor, then they come get you and then ignore you again. Dobby makes sure Master Harry never be treated like a house-elf again."

"Wow, Dobby this is wonderful. I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for me," Harry said as he moved over and hugged the elf.

"Well, Dobby did something, Master Harry, that Dobby is not sure Master Harry is going to like."

"What Dobby, I'm sure it will be fine,?" Harry asked, concerned

"Dobby sneak a partial bond on Master Harry so Dobby not be free elf. Dobby wants nothing more than to be Master Harry's elf."

"Really? Well I don't know a lot about elf bonds Dobby, are there any books on it?"

"Dobby put some books on bonds in Master Harry's bookcase," Dobby said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Okay, well I promise to read all the books you put there, but for now is there anything I have to do to help the bond and to make sure you don't have to wear those awful rags?" Harry asked, screwing his nose up at Dobby's pillowcase. It was worse than Dudley's hand me downs.

"All Master Harry has to do is accept. Normally an elf just needs to touch the Heir or Lord ring to bond, but since Master Harry not have his, you has to say, I accept Dobby as my elf."

"I accept Dobby as my elf," Harry said, and there was a flash of light, and then Dobby was standing before him in a cute little suit. He had black pants and shiny black shoes, a white shirt and a black jacket with a green bow tie. "Oh, Dobby, you look great," Harry said, "why do you look like that now?"

Dobby was glowing, he looked healthier, and he seemed quite pleased with his new outfit, "Dobby be dressed as well as his Master wishes him to be. Dobby be the envy of other elves everywhere," he said as he pulled up his pant leg to study his socks. They were green with little snitches flying around them. Dobby loved them.

"Hey, Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby answered as he pulled himself away from studying his new uniform.

"What did you mean by Heir? Madam Pomfrey and Healer Hippo said something about that too, but they didn't get to go into detail. Dumbledore interrupted them." Harry scowled, he was not too pleased with the Headmaster, he seemed to be keeping a lot of secrets from Harry.

"Master Harry be the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. You be one of the richest wizards there is. Dobby be hearing old bad Master complain about it to young master when he couldn't get you to be his friends. You be having more moneys and power than he be. Old Master seems to think that he be able to beat you once baby Malfoy get Black Lordship."

"Oh," Harry was a little overwhelmed with this information, "what does that mean for me, what do I do?" Harry asked.

"You need to be going to Gringotts to take test and then get ring."

"I guess I will have to figure out how to get there," Harry said as he settled into the couch.

"Master Harry can be taking the Knight Bus, or Dobby can be taking you."

"Really, you can take me places?"

"Yes, Dobby is an elf Master Harry," he said like it answered all of Harry's questions on that subject. Harry decided not to push it, he just wanted to relax before dinner, do some reading and then take a nice long soak in that huge tub. He had always been jealous of Dudley being able to take bubble baths when he never could.

"How about you get me a book to read on house-elves."

Dobby clicked his fingers, and a book appeared in Harry's hands, "would Master Harry like a drink?"

"That would be great Dobby."

Dobby clicked his fingers again, and a drink appeared on the side table next to the couch, "Dobby get started on dinner while Master Harry reads," he said and popped away.

"I better get reading," Harry said to himself as he cracked the book open. He had a lot to learn about elves.

Two hours later, Harry was rousted out of his reading by Dobby placing a plate of food on the dining table in the corner of the room. "That smells delicious Dobby," Harry said as he got up and moved over to the table.

He had read all about the symbiotic bond elves, witches and wizards had, and that he could expect Dobby to anticipate his needs. The stronger the bond, the more the elf knew what to do for their family. Dobby could also run errands for him, cook and clean for him and do his shopping. Pretty much anything he could think of Dobby could do, and because he thought so highly of Dobby, their bond was solid. Dobby was like family.

"Are you going to eat with me?" Harry asked as he put his napkin in his lap. He had read that elves often ate with the Heirs when the adults were not around, so he figured since he was alone, it would be alright.

"Dobby would be very happy to eat with his Master Harry," he said. He snapped his fingers to set another place and sat down with Harry to eat.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Why are you not so hyper anymore?" He had not been able to find that in the book, but he had noticed that Dobby seemed to settle down and be more relaxed.

"Dobby knows Master Harry prefer less hyper Dobby, so Dobby be less hyper," he said as if it was obvious, which when he thought about all he had read it really was. “Besides, Malfoy magic be icky and bad, make Dobby a little crazy,” Dobby added, circling his finger by the side of his head in a whirling motion.

Harry nodded, giggling a little at his new elf. He was pretty sure he would be a little crazy too if he had to live off of Malfoy’s magic.

"This is great Dobby," Harry said after a few bites of his dinner, it really was as delicious as it smelt.

"Dobby is glad Master Harry likes it."

They finished their dinner while talking about the things that Harry had read in the book and continued that conversation all through dessert. Harry thought Hermione would be fascinated.

"I am going to write to Hermione after dinner, is there a copy of this book I can send with the letter?" He figured she would be very interested in the kind of relationship elves had with magicals. He was sure she would start researching other magical creatures as well.

"Yes, Master Harry. Do you want Hedwig to deliver the letter or Dobby?"

Harry looked at Hedwig who was asleep on the perch Dobby had put in the room, she looked up at her name and then turned her back and tucked her head under her wing. She had been out hunting for a while so was probably tired.

"You, if you wouldn't mind. She may ask you questions while your there, you can answer her if you want to. And let her know she can call you if she has a letter for me, okay?"

"Okay, Master Harry. Do you want Dobby to be letting Miss Grangy know I can pop her over for visits?"

"That would be great, Dobby, she might be able to help me at the bank. Might be a good idea for her to get a test too, do you think?"

"It is good idea, Dobby be thinking."

"Great, I will go write her a letter now. Can you run me a bath Dobby?"

"Dobby be doing. Dobby also be laying out Master Harry's new pyjamas. Dobby pick them up with Master Harry’s other new outfits. Dobby only get a few things so Master Harry will have to go shopping to pick out more soon."

"Thanks, Dobby, you're the best," Harry said and moved over to his study desk to write his letter while Dobby cleaned up in the background and ran his bath. As he was writing his letter to Hermione, a thought occurred to him. Surely Ron, being a pureblood, knew all about the Heir thing, so why had he never said anything to Harry? He added it to his letter and decided it was something they could look into later.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten just by freeing Dobby. He splashed about in his bath, it was huge and full of different coloured bubbles. It also smelt fantastic, he had never smelt so good in his life. He lay back and relaxed, his muscles releasing the tension he held from thinking about Ron and revelled in the fact that now he had Dobby he would never be alone again.

He dried and changed into his pyjamas, and slid into his bed, the sheets were soft, the mattress was perfect, and the duvet was heavy and warm. He drifted off to sleep, feeling content and happy.

Life was looking up for Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione looked up at the popping sound in her room and startled at the sight of the creature standing in front of her. She was at her desk doing some last-minute reading before bed and dropped her book in fright at the creature's sudden appearance.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I be Dobby, Master Harry's elf, Missy Grangy. I come with a letter from Master Harry."

"Oh, you’re Dobby, Harry told me about you. What do you mean, Master Harry?"

"Dobby has book here for you from Master Harry, all about house-elves. He says you be needing to read about it like he did to understand."

"Okay. How is Harry?"

"Master Harry, be good. Dobby be taking great care of his Master Harry. He be doing some reading, having dinner and then bath before beds. Master Harry tells me to tell you that you can call for Dobby if you need to get a letter to Master Harry. Also, I can pops you over to visit anytime you likes. Master Harry wants to go to Gringotts to do tests, and Dobby thinks Missy Grangy should do it too."

"What test?"

"It all be in letter Missy Grangy. Just call Dobby if you need anything, Dobby be told to answer any questions you be having." He popped away after that, so Hermione read the letter, intrigued by the testing and also a little worried about Ron not saying anything.

She decided to read the book on house-elves before replying to Harry, just as interested in it as Harry had been. She fell asleep that night with the book on her chest, dreaming of elves and Harry.

Harry woke the next morning to Dobby shaking him gently, "Master Harry must wake up, Master Harry has a visitor waiting," Dobby said as Harry finally opened his eyes.

"Who is it Dobby?" Harry asked as he pulled the blankets back and jumped out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It be Master Harry's law-wizard Cyril Podmore, Master Harry. Dobby bring him up while Master Harry get dressed," Dobby said and snapped his fingers, laying out clothes for Harry.

"Okay, can you have some breakfast for me, or is it rude to eat in front of visitors," Harry asked, he was rather hungry this morning.

"Dobby have Master Harry's breakfast ready," he said and left to go get Harry's guest.

By the time Harry emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready, his guest was at the dining table waiting with a cup of tea.

"Ah, Heir Potter, I am sorry to have surprised you, and especially so early in the morning, but I was rather disturbed by a visit I had with Healer Smethwyck. He has informed me that you were rather ill-informed about your place in Wizarding Society and that you were quite ill and had never had your wizarding shots, is this true?"

"Yes sir, Dobby has been telling me about some stuff like being Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, but he doesn't really know much. Healer Hippo made sure I was well and gave me all my shots so I'm up to date. I even grew taller," Harry added, excited still about his added height.

Cyril hid his frown, wondering just how bad things were if the boy was that excited about growing. Well, he would get to the bottom of it all. Charlus had not only been a client but a good friend, so he would make sure any mistakes that were made were rectified.

"We are going to go over everything you need to know over the next few weeks. I do not wish to overwhelm you with all the information at once, but we should start with a trip to Gringotts to retrieve your Heir ring."

"Dobby mentioned doing a test?" Harry asked.

"Yes, indeed, your elf is well informed. A blood test can be done when requested by a witch or wizard, though most don't bother."

"I wonder why? It seems like a good thing to do. I can't wait to find out if I have any other family out there," Harry said, smiling.

"That is a wonderful idea Heir Potter," Mr Podmore said, smiling at the boy's excitement. "Before we start on that, I have done some digging into why you were left in the dark, and it seems that you have no Magical Guardian to speak off. Professor Dumbledore was believed to be it, but I have looked into the paperwork and found you have been bereft of one this whole time. I also discovered that your parents Will was never read, which amazes me as I was positive I had done that. Never mind, never mind, we will get this all sorted out at Gringotts as soon as you finish your breakfast."

"Do you mind if I ask my friend Hermione Granger to come with us? I think she will be interested in getting the test too. She's muggleborn, you see."

"That would be fine. Do we need to collect her?"

"Oh no, Dobby can go see if she wants to come and then bring her here," Harry said and turned to Dobby, "can you go see Hermione," Harry never got to finish as Dobby popped out.

Twenty minutes later, just as Harry had finished getting himself organised and ready to leave, Hermione popped in with Dobby. "Harry," she squealed and hugged him tightly, then blushed when she noticed the other man in the room.

"Hermione, this is my law-wizard Cyril Podmore, Mr Podmore, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger, have you been informed on what we are going to do today?"

"Oh, yes sir, Dobby told me when he came and got me. I'm ever so excited."

"Well then, let's get going. If you would both grab a hold of this tie, we will be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley."

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"It's a form of transportation," Hermione said, "I read all about it."

"Indeed, it is, Miss Granger. I am sure you can teach Harry all about the different forms of transportation, but for now, we need to go, it is never a good idea to keep a Goblin waiting, and we are due there in fifteen minutes."

It was dinner time by the time Hermione and Harry arrived back to Harry's. Hermione had used the Dursley's phone to call her parents and let them know what she had discovered at the bank and asked that she be allowed to have dinner at Harry's place. Harry was a little shocked to discover the Dursleys had up and left on vacation, but he had figured Dobby had something to do with that.

Now the two of them sat at the table, with Harry pushing his food around his plate glumly. "It will be alright Harry, now that you know, you can fix things," Hermione said, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"I just can't believe that all this has been kept from me, to begin with, Hermione. What's worse is my Godfather, for starters I can't believe I have one, and secondly, to be stuck in prison when he has done nothing wrong. I only hope that Mr Podmore can get him out soon. "

"He will, he promised he would work on it immediately, and the Goblins were only too happy to help. Now eat Harry before all the hard work Fawkes did is undone," she said, satisfied when Harry finally smiled at her.

When they had finished eating, Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry and turned to face him. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Fawkes came to you?" She had been wondering about it for a while but had not been able to find any books on the subject.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it," Harry said.

"Do you have any books on Phoenixes?"

"Dobby?" Harry called.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Do we have any books on Phoenixes?"

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby be getting some after what Fawksey did for Master Harry and thought Master Harry might want to read up on it." He snapped his fingers, and three books landed in his hands, causing Harry to smile at him.

"Thanks, Dobby, you're the best," he said as he took the books.

"Master Harry is most welcome," Dobby said and popped away.

"Harry, where did you get all these books?" Hermione asked as she noticed them for the first time. It was a testament to her worry about him that she had taken so long to see them.

"Dobby, he did everything in here. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is," she said as she pulled one of the books towards her.

By the time Harry's birthday rolled around, Hermione and Harry had learned a lot about the Wizarding world. They had spent a lot of their time at Harry's, Gringotts or Diagon Alley, getting everything they needed, to do better in the world around them. Both of them had Heir rings, Hermione was ever so pleased to discover that she was the Heir to the Dagworth-Granger fortune.

"I knew there was a reason you were so good at Potions," Harry had said when they discovered that the Dagworth-Grangers had made their money from Potions and ingredients. Her ancestor Hector had been a famous Potioneer and founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers.

"Well, you should be too, Harry, remember it was Fleamont Potter that invented the Sleekeazy Hair Potion, and that doesn't take into consideration Linfred of Stinchcombe. He invented things like the Pepper-Up Potion, it's just so fascinating." she had replied with a smile.

"Can you imagine the look on Snape's face?" Harry asked, smiling at the thought.

"Speaking of Snape are you going to give him the letter from your mother in person or mail it?"

"Mail it, I don't want to be anywhere near that," Harry said.

He had been left letters from his mother and father along with the Will, which he would never have received if his Law-wizard hadn't had the Will read. It still upset him to know that. He was still sad he couldn't access his ancestral home without his Godfather.

It had been a complicated process since Mr Podmore was being blocked at almost every turn, but he had finally managed to get Sirius Black a trial. He was told that he should be able to finally meet his Godfather in late August.

His law-wizard had been very busy on his behalf, and Harry had never been more grateful. There were things he had never even known where happening that Mr Podmore had put a stop too.

There had been Harry Potter books and toys all unauthorised, and Mr Podmore had shut them down, sued them and made sure everyone knew about it. He also discovered a mail redirection ward that had been placed to stop Harry from getting his mail.

It had come up in casual conversation when Mr Podmore had asked Harry what had happened to all the fan mail he had gotten. It had finally been located in a mailroom, that had been rented out by Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione and Harry were still going through the mail that Dobby had deemed safe. They had found it to be a fun project when they had the time and enjoyed finally answering the mail. Mr Podmore had taken out a full-page ad in the Daily Prophet letting the Wizarding World know that Harry was only just now receiving his mail and if they could be patient, he was going through it and answering the letters as fast as he could.

It was helped greatly by Hermione's idea of form letters, which made it a quicker process than first thought.

Harry enjoyed the gifts he received too, though he only kept a few of the toys, he sent the rest to St Mungos. He was going to send them to a Wizarding orphanage until he found out there wasn’t one. He thought he might look into that someday.

They had also discovered that Harry had made some kind of connection with Fawkes through the tears. The books said that when a Phoenix shares as many tears as Fawkes did with Harry a bond forms, and Fawkes would be there when Harry was in trouble.

They had debated the idea for a while, with Harry not sure it was true since Fawkes was Dumbledore's bird. Hedwig had watched over their debate in amusement but decided to let her chick discover the surprise on his own. It would be amusing to see the look on his face.

Dobby had just tutted at the bird and continued on with his own planning. He had been busy himself over the summer so far. He had managed to get six elves bonded to his Master so far. Thanks to the Heir ring, it was so much easier as the Potter Family Magics judged the elves and either created the bond or expelled the elf. It made Dobby's plan of creating an army to help keep his Master Harry safe so much easier. He was just lucky that his Master Harry was so strong, and would only get stronger.

It also amused him every time an elf bonded with his Master Harry. His Master would sit them down and asked them all sorts of questions and make sure they were happy and safe, and every time the elf involved would break down in grateful tears.

He and his little band of elves had already stopped Dumbledore from contacting Harry, help eliminate the roadblocks put in place to stop Mr Podmore from getting Sirius Black a trial and stopped four assassination attempts on Sirius. The way things were going, Dobby was going to need a bigger army. He could include the Potter elves when his Master gained access to Potter Manor.

The biggest success Harry had was the regaining of his parent's house in Godric Hollow. The Ministry had confiscated the property and set it up as a memorial for the Potter family without permission. Harry had been furious, but the Ministry had been stubborn, it had taken many articles and the outrage of the public to get them to relent.

Harry had asked Dobby about getting it fixed up, and Dobby had told him he would get it done.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said as soon as she popped into his room.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, smiling. He had never had so much fun in his life as he had this summer so far, and he was even more excited that he was going to celebrate his birthday with friends.

Hermione and Dobby had been planning a party for him. He had only discovered it by accident, but they still wouldn't tell him any details, just that he had to be up and ready to go by ten.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked as she released him from a hug.

"Yes, and nervous," he replied.

"Well, don't worry, everything will be perfect.

"But where are we going to have the party?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise," Hermione said, smiling, "you are going to love it."

And love it he did. Dobby popped him and Hermione to Godric Hollow, and Harry was stunned at the beauty of the house. He had seen it damaged when he had inquired about it but hadn't wanted to go back until it was done. Dobby and his elves had done a wonderful job.

"Guests won't be arriving until lunchtime, we thought you would want some time to see the house and gardens, and maybe go over to the cemetery to visit your parents’ graves," Hermione said, smiling sadly.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, trying to hide his wet eyes. This was more than he could have asked for.

The house was amazing, and Harry marvelled at all of his parent's things. Dobby had done a fantastic job of repairing the damaged furniture and salvaging most of his parent's belongings and his baby toys. He spent some time going through his parent's trunks, and the drawers in their rooms, hungry for any information on them he could find.

After an hour, Hermione asked, "do you want to go visit them in the cemetery?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I really would."

They walked over there, hand in hand, Hermione offering him all the silent support he needed, and he was grateful for it. They didn't talk as they walked through the gate and followed Dobby when he popped in and led them to Lily and James' graves. Dobby had cleaned up the headstones and laid flowers there beforehand, and Harry was very grateful for that too.

“Dobby, do you think we could move them to Potter Castle when I finally have access to it?”

“Yes Master Harry, the elves can be moving thems to the family plot on Potter Castles lands. Put them next to Master’s grandparents.”

“I would really like that, Dobby,” Harry said as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

They didn't spend too long there, but Harry did promise he would come back and tell them all about himself when they were finally safe on the Castle grounds. He didn't want to have witnesses when he did speak to them, and he also didn't want to bring himself down any more than he was since he had a party to attend.

Hermione had taken care of the guest list, and Dobby had taken care of everything else. The backyard had been decorated, and Harry was shocked to discover he had a Quidditch pitch in his yard. He was excited when Dobby had laid out brooms and practice balls.

Guests started to arrive around lunchtime, the first being Neville Longbottom. He was accompanied by an old woman with a funny hat.

"Happy Birthday Harry," he greeted nervously, "thank you ever so much for inviting me.

"Thanks for coming, Neville," he said, shaking the boy's hand.

"This is my Gran, Madam Augusta Longbottom, Gran, Heir Potter," Neville introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madam Longbottom," Harry said and bowed slightly to her.

"You as well Heir Potter. I was quite pleased to hear Neville had made such good connections at school."

Harry could hear the question in her voice and saw Neville swallow nervously, "Neville is a great friend. I have recently found out that he is also my Godbrother. Aunt Alice was my Godmother. I was ever so sad to hear what happened to her and would love to visit her if I was able?"

"I can arrange that," Madam Longbottom said, smiling sadly at Harry. "It is my understanding that Lily was Neville's Godmother, too, correct."

"Yes, Ma'am, my mother wrote to me about Neville in a letter she left. She requested that we get to know each other, if we didn't already, and hoped that we would develop a friendship as dear to us as Alice was to her."

Augusta Longbottom tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes as she turned to her grandson. "I hope very much for that myself," she said, "come along Neville, Heir Potter has more guests to welcome," she finished and led a smiling Neville away.

Hermione had invited Dean, Seamus, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hagrid, and for some reason Professor McGonagall. The Weasley's were unavailable to attend, it seems they had won a prize and had gone to visit Bill in Egypt.

The party had been a big hit and Harry had had a wonderful time, flying, playing games and getting to know the people he went to school with better.

He had sat down at one point and had a long conversation with Professor McGonagall on everything that had happened to him over the last few months, and she had been astounded.

"The Goblins have removed the carcass of the basilisk from the Chamber Mr Potter, I am not sure if you are aware?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes ma'am, they sent me a letter letting me know how much I will be receiving from the sale. I had them put some money from the sale aside for the victims of the snake. They will be sending them out when they have finalised the sales."

"That is very generous of you, Mr Potter," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, I figured since the school wasn't going to compensate them, someone should. Well, except Hermione, she won't let me give her any money, said she inherited enough, so her share was split between the rest of them."

"I had heard about her good fortune, Heir Dagworth-Granger, quite exciting news. And you Heir Potter," she added, smiling.

"Well, once I found out about my heritage, it was the only thing I could do to honour my parents," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Indeed, they would be very proud of you young man, and this place is splendid, you did a great job restoring it," she added.

"Oh, that was all Dobby, he has been a fantastic help since he bound himself to me, I don't know what I would do without him," Harry said smiling at the little guy as he popped around the party making sure everything was going well. "I would also like to talk to you later, Professor, about Hogwarts."

"What about Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, I found out a lot of things that are happening with the Board of Governors are against the Gryffindor Trust, did you know?"

"Another part of your family legacy?" Professor asked.

Yes, Professor, but since I had no magical guardian to take care of things, it's become a bit of a mess. So my law-wizard is going to work with my new Regent when Sirius is freed and healthy, and I was wondering if you would be the school representative?"

"I had thought the Headmaster held that role?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, he does, unless the owner of the school and Head of the Gryffindor Trust chooses otherwise. I've chosen otherwise. I am having the whole Board reseated."

"I would be honoured, Harry. Now enough business, we can talk more about it later, it's your birthday, go have some fun."

Besides flying, the most fun Harry had was when Hagrid had given him a ride on his shoulders, "you use to love this when you were a baby Harry, though I could never do it when your mother was around," he said laughing and jostling Harry as he did so.

"What about my dad?" Harry asked, hanging on to Hagrid's bushy hair to steady himself.

"It was he an' Sirius that had suggested it, something about how you loved high places an’ they were always finding you somewhere you shouldn't be," Hagrid had sighed and pulled Harry down, "it was a shock to hear about him, I am glad he will be getting a trial soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him, I have heard only a few stories about him from my dad's journals."

"Well, how about we go take a seat, and I tell you a bunch of stories about him and ya dad," Hagrid said.

They had cake and presents and games, and then after most of the kids had left, he spent the rest of the evening hearing stories about his parents from Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Madam Longbottom.

That night Harry went to sleep dreaming of flying, a dog, a stag and his parents.

Near the end of August, Sirius had been tried and released, a free man. The Ministry had been made to apologise, and Sirius had been sent to St Mungos for treatment.

Harry had been a nervous wreck at the thought of meeting him, but Hermione had pushed him through it, and he had been grateful she had.

"Hello, Mr Black," Harry said shyly when he was ushered into his godfather's hospital room.

"Harry?"

"Yes, sir, I'm Harry."

"Oh, Harry, it is so good to finally see you again, I am so sorry I wasn't around."

"Well, it's hardly your fault," Harry said as he moved closer to the bed and took a seat, "it's hard to be there for someone when you get thrown in prison without a trial," Harry said and sighed.

"That is true," Sirius said with a small smile. He decided to change the subject, "tell me about yourself, I want to know everything I've missed," Sirius said.

So Harry found himself getting lost in telling Sirius all about himself, he told him everything, he had no idea why, but he unburdened himself about his whole life. Growing up in the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings, the loneliness, his greatest wish for a family who would love him. By the time he was done, he found himself lying on Sirius' bed, the man's arms wrapped around him, and tears tracks on both of their faces as they laughed about his retelling of Hagrid's stories.

"Hopefully I won't be here too long, and I can get things set up for you to come live with me by the time the next school holidays roll around. There is only a week before school goes back after all," Sirius said after they had finished getting to know each other.

"I wish you could get healed as I did. Fawkes was brilliant, and the best part was I didn't have to have any nasty potions, except for my immunizations. Blarg."

Sirius laughed at the disgruntled look on his godson's face, he had missed out on so much and had a lot to make up for.

Fawkes flamed in at that moment and seemed to have a staring contest with Sirius, before turning to Harry. Harry was startled slightly as Fawkes started to trill and he could understand him.

"I won't do this for everyone Harry," Fawkes trilled, "but since this is a special occasion, tell your godfather to open his mouth."

"I, um, really?" Harry stammered.

"Harry?" Fawkes questioned.

"I'm just surprised I can understand you, is all." He turned to his godfather, "Fawkes wants you to open your mouth, he says he won't do this for everyone, but since it's a special occasion, he is willing to help."

"Okay then," Sirius said and opened his mouth accepting the tears. He could feel them work immediately, and though he was sure he would need a few more potions to shore up his mental health, it had been a long time since he had felt this good. "That was amazing, Fawkes, thank you," Sirius said, then added, "but I thought you were Dumbledore's familiar?"

"Stupid wizards," Fawkes trilled, "we cannot be owned, we are creatures of light, we choose who we bond with and help and who we don't. I have always been at Hogwarts since it's founding. I aid those of Godric's line.

“He saved me as a chick and helped me heal without asking for anything in return. So I repay him by protecting his line. I have come to favour his descendants, they are always strong, courageous and light. You are no exception, Harry, though I am glad I now have help to keep you safer," Fawkes gave a trill that sounded like a laugh before he flamed out again.

Harry told Sirius what Fawkes had said, and his godfather was laughing his arse off at the thought of everyone believing that Dumbledore had a Phoenix familiar all this time. He wondered if Dumbledore believes it himself.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but I can ask Fawkes the next time we talk if you like."

"I would like that," Sirius said still chuckling, "but for now, how about we get me checked out and then go see the Goblins about my estate and then we can talk about where you want to stay."

It had taken a while to get the Medi-Wizard to release Sirius, but after running the scans three times and calling in Healer Smethwyck, he had huffed and reluctantly let him go, with potions to help him with his exposure to the dementors. He didn’t think he needed a potion though, he could still feel the safety and goodness radiating through him from the tears.

After getting his affairs in order and officially making Harry his Heir, which added another ring to his finger, one he was looking forward to showing off to Malfoy, they visited a few Potter Properties. Harry was at first thinking of staying in Godric Hollow, but the look on his Godfather's face when he saw it repaired, was enough for Harry to suggested they stay at Potter Manor. He had been calling it a Castle, but Sirius had said it was a Manor, not a Castle. Harry had just shrugged, it looked like a Castle to him, but he had no idea what the difference was.

Dobby packed up all of Harry's things and set the room to right. At the same time, Harry and Sirius explained to the Dursleys, who had finally come back from vacation, that Harry was going to be going to live with him now and that they should look forward to hearing from Harry's solicitor about the money Harry had been left for his upkeep that they had misused.

Harry had never been happier to leave the Dursley's, especially at the sight of his Uncle's purpling face.

Hermione had been worried about her guardianship since becoming the Dagworth-Granger heir, and Sirius had offered to be her magical guardian, much to her parents and her relief.

He had had such an amazing holiday, he was actually, for the first time, sad to be heading back to school. Even if he had spent the last few days trying to pull Hermione out of the Potter library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They finally met up with Ron on the train, who was full of stories of his amazing adventures in Eygpt. He was showing them the newspaper article when the twins burst into their compartment.

"You are not showing off that thing again are you, Ron," Fred asked.

"He has been showing anyone who would listen," George finished.

"I have not," Ron said, his face exploding red.

"I'll just bet," Fred said.

"Anyway, we came to offer our congratulations, Heir Potter-Black, Heiress Dagworth-Granger," the twins said in unison, bowing to Harry and Hermione, causing both to laugh.

"Heir and Heiress?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry and I have had a very informative and fun summer," Hermione said.

"It was great. I’m living with my godfather now, which is awesome, and Hermione threw me an amazing birthday party at my parents Godric's Hollow house. It was so much fun," Harry finished a massive smile on his face.

"Tell us all about it?" the twins asked, so Hermione and Harry took turns explaining most of what they had done over the summer. Harry was too excited to notice the look on Ron's face, but Hermione and the twins didn't miss it. They would keep an eye on him.

"Wait, stop," George said as Fred looked on gobsmacked, "are you saying your godfather is a Marauder and your dad was a part of the group?"

"Well, yes," Harry said looking at the twins strangely, "Sirius, Dad, Remus, and someone Sirius refuses to mention by name, went by the Marauders at school, they made up the group. Apparently, they were bigger pranksters than you two," Harry said with a laugh, "Sirius gave me some notebooks full of the pranks they used to get up too and told me to keep an eye out for their old map. Apparently, the only one he won't name lost it to Filch."

"Be right back," the twins said and ran out of the compartment, leaving a stunned trio behind.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Ron asked.

"Probably something to do with Sirius," Hermione said.

She turned out to be right, the twins burst back into the room with a piece of parchment in their hands and handed it to Harry.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I think it is," George said, "open it."

Harry flicked his wand out of his wand holster that Sirius had gotten for him, and placed it onto the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said and tapped the parchment.

He spread it out as names began to form over it and laughed excitedly, "I can't wait to tell Sirius," he said.

"You can call him on the mirror, Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Right I had totally forgotten," he said as he stood and pulled down his trunk, opening it and pulled out the mirror. Hermione returned the trunk while Harry called out, "Sirius Black."

"Miss me already, pup?" Sirius asked as he answered.

"Yes," Harry said honestly, "but that's not why I called, I have the Weasley twins with me, and they had your map and gave it to me," Harry said excitedly.

"Really? That is great news, Harry. Do you remember the spell to add more places to it?"

"Yes, I remember. Now that I have access to the map, I will make sure I explore more," Harry said, laughing.

"Oi," the twins hissed, and Harry looked at them in question.

"Introduce us then," Fred whispered, while George nodded along excitedly.

"Sirius, this is Fred and George Weasley, current pranksters of Hogwarts," Harry said as he turned the mirror around.

"Pleased to meet any friends of Harry," Sirius said.

"The pleasure is all ours, I can't believe we are meeting a real live Marauder."

Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine, so Harry tuned out their conversation and got lost in the book Hermione handed him, it was on Occlumency, and he had been fascinated by it when he had found it in the Potter library. He already had inbuilt protection from mind-reading and other things on his Heir rings, just like Hermione, but he wanted to learn Occlumency to help keep his mind in order and to help with his studies. It was the same reason Hermione was learning. Hermione was reading one of his mother's potions diaries, he had already read through them and had let her borrow that one.

George tapped him to get his attention at the suggestion of Sirius when they had finished their conversation. "He gets lost in his books, I blame Hermione," Sirius said causing Hermione to scoff at him.

Harry just laughed, "finally finished?"

"Yup, thanks for letting us talk to him, Harry," George said.

"You're welcome." He turned the mirror around and smiled at his godfather, "I will talk to you soon," he said and said his goodbyes, shutting off the mirror and putting it away.

"Where did Ron go?" he asked as he sat back down with his book.

"Went to go see Dean and Seamus. Apparently, we are boring," Hermione said and sighed. She hoped Harry wouldn't change back to how he was now that Ron was back around.

"Oh well, his loss," Harry said, causing Hermione to smile at him. They both went back to their books, missing even the trolley as they got lost in their readings.

The whistle sounded and Hermione and Harry both put their books down when Dobby popped in with their robes, "guess it's time to get back to Hogwarts," Harry said, as they both threw on their robes and put away their books.

*****

Harry fidgeted under the gaze of the Headmaster as they watched the new students being sorted. He turned to look at the man and was surprised when his Heir ring lit up as he felt a slight pressure in his head.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she grabbed hold of his hand, "what just happened?"

"I think Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to read my mind," he answered in a hushed whisper, squeezing her hand to try and calm himself.

"But that's illegal, Harry," Hermione said, sounding a little hysterical, "we should talk to Professor McGonagall about it, she said to come to her with any problems."

"Yeah, okay, after the feast." Harry felt a little better with a plan, but he was still unnerved by what had just happened. It didn't help that Snape was looking at him funny as well. Given the look, he was starting to wonder exactly what was in that letter to Snape from his mum.

"That must be the new defence teacher," Hermione said as she looked at the ragged man sitting at the teacher's table.

"He looks familiar," Harry said, trying to remember where he had seen the man before.

"Check the map," Hermione said.

"Not now, I will check it later, in private. I don't want to lose it when I only just got it. Besides the Headmaster is sure to introduce him as he does with all new teachers." Harry said with a smile.

"Have you decided if you are going to stay in the dorms yet?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Harry answered as the food appeared on the table.

"Where else can you go?" Neville asked from the other side of Harry. He had missed them on the train.

"Did your Gran talk to you about becoming the Head of the Board of Governors?"

"Oh, right, yes, Sirius is your Regent for the Gryffindor trust. I forgot," Neville said, looking down.

"That's fine, it's just, I have family quarters here, since, you know, it's my castle," Harry stammered out flushing slightly.

"Well, if I were you, I would use them," Seamus said from across the table, "anything to get away from Ron's snoring," he finished with a laugh causing Ron to flush red in anger.

"Maybe I could stay there too?" Hermione asked, looking down. She still had trouble with her girls in her dorm.

"That would be great, give us more room, right, Pav?" Lavender said.

"Sure, Hermione we can talk to Professor McGonagall about it, see what she says," Harry said, sending an annoyed look at Lavender and Parvati. "I don't see how it should be a problem, with Sirius being your Magical Guardian."

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered with a slight smile. Stupid girls, she thought.

"You should let me stay there, Harry, not Hermione," Ron piped up, annoyed.

"Mum would never allow that, Ron. Besides, Hermione is Harry's family," Fred said.

"No, she's not," Ron grouched.

"Of course she is Ron," Neville said, "Sirius is her Magical Guardian, making him like her father in the magical world, as you well know. And Sirius is Harry's dad now, so they are like sister and brother. It's Harry's job to look out for and to protect Hermione."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked, slightly in awe.

"I don't know, but we can ask Sirius later, okay? Besides I like the idea of having a sister," Harry said, smiling at Hermione who beamed back at him.

Ron was less than pleased by the outcome of this conversation but decided to shut up less he did any more damage to his role in Harry's life.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for Harry at the end of the feast, “Heir Potter, if you could come with me,” she said.

“Can Hermione come too?” he asked.

“Of course,” she answered with a smile, “let’s head to my office.”

As they followed after their Professor, Ron looked after them with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Take a seat,” Professor McGonagall said as she sat down behind her desk, and waited till they both got comfortable. “Sirius contacted me to let me know he made arrangements for your private quarters to be opened and ready to use. Dobby has already moved your things. Sirius has also made a request that Hermione joins you in the suite since he is your magical guardian.” She paused at looked over her glasses at Hermione, “something about the girls in your dorm room and problems you have been having?”

Hermione blushed slightly but answered the question under the pressure of McGonagall's stare, “Lavender and Parvati never liked me much, I read too much, study too much and don’t talk about makeup and clothes. Fay and Sophie were kind and tried to help, but they didn’t really know what to do either. Fay did teach me how to Ward my bed so I could sleep…” she trailed off at her Professors glare. She knew it wasn’t aimed at her, but it still made her uncomfortable.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it, offering comfort. He had heard all about those vicious girls when Hermione had spoken to Sirius about the issue and what she could do about it. Sirius had said he would fix it and both of them had trusted he would do so. They were delighted his fix was exactly what Hermione had wanted.

Sirius had also taken Harry aside and suggested a few pranks that might be appropriate for the two girls. But what both of them didn’t know that was Dobby had already put Jinxy on it. Lavender and Parvati were going to have a very uncomfortable year. Anyone would think there was a curse on the girls' third-year dorm rooms in Gryffindor tower if it wasn’t just the two girls who suffered. Fay and Sophie continued to remain untouched.

“Right, I will be having a conversation with those two,” McGonagall said, pursing her lips. “Sirius had also said that Augusta was interested in Neville spending more time with you, but Sirius suggested that I ask you privately so you wouldn’t feel pressured into accepting Neville into your private quarters. Is this something you would like?”

Harry turned at looked at Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders, “it’s up to you,” she answered when he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Actually, it would affect you too,” Harry said, “since it will be your quarters too, so you get a say.”

“Oh, right, okay. I don’t mind at all, Neville is very kind and sweet. He could probably use the space away from the other boys, they are just as mean to him as Lavender and Parvati are to me. Did you know that Ron called Neville a squib,” Hermione said disgustedly.

“I had no idea, Neville never said.” Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall and watched with surprise as she wrote something down frowning at the parchment. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him, “I would like Neville to be with us,” he said.

“Nibby,” the Professor called, and one of the Hogwarts elves popped into place, “would you go collect Heir Longbottom for me please.”

“Of course Professor Kitty,” the elf said and popped away, while Harry and Hermione just gawked at the place the elf had been. They both slowly turned to each other and then had to look away quickly to contain their poorly hidden amusement.

Professor McGonagall ignored it and asked Harry to call his elf. When Dobby popped into place, the little elf said, “Dobby already be moving Heir Neville’s belongings into a bedroom in family quarters. Dobby be telling Nibby,” and popped back out again, to the Professor's complete surprise.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said with a fond smile, “he just always seemed to know what is needed.”

“That’s quite alright Heir Potter, it speaks of the deep bond and respect you have for your elf.”

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and McGonagall called out for them to enter, and Neville shuffled his way into the room, “you asked to see me, Professor?”

“Yes Neville, please take a seat,” she said and frowned slightly at the look of terror on the boys face.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked with a slight stutter.

“Not at all. I called you here because your Gran has asked Sirius if Heir Potter would allow you to move into his family quarters, and he had said he would like that very much,” Neville was wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed. Still, the look of relief on his face when he heard Harry had accepted was almost heartbreaking to Minerva. She realised she had been lax in her role as Head of House and would need to keep a firm eye on her lions.

“Dobby already moved your stuff in, so you’re stuck with us,” Harry said with a little chuckle.

“Us? Sirius said yes for Hermione?”

“Actually we didn’t have to ask, he insisted, about both of you, and I personally think it is an amazing idea.” Both Neville and Hermione smiled at him.

“Oh, Professor,” Hermione said, as she remembered what had happened earlier, “when we were in the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore looked at Harry and his Heir ring lit up.”

“Is that true, Harry?” Professor McGonagall asked, her face was etched in surprise.

“Yes, ma’am, I felt pressure on my head and my ring heated up,” he answered scowling slightly.

“I see,” she said a frown on her face, “I trust you will be contacting your Regent about this as soon as you get to your dorms?”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry said.

“Good, I will wait to hear from him before I act,” she said, “but make no mistake, this will be dealt with. Now call your elf, and he can show you to your rooms. If you like I can come along and show you how to access them, since they don’t use passwords, or you can get the head elf of Hogwarts to show you.”

“Why wouldn’t you come along?” Harry asked.

“Nobody knows where the family area is Harry. Dobby would know because he is connected to you and the Head Elf of Hogwarts would know because he is the Head Elf of the actually Castle, not just the school.”

“Has no one asked the Head Elf where the rooms are?” Hermione asked while Harry called for Dobby.

“Of course, but it has never been revealed. I am not sure how it works,” Professor McGonagall said with a small frown.

“What would you suggest?” Harry asked while Dobby waited patiently next to him.

“I would suggest the Head Elf. If I don’t know where the family area is, I will not be able to tell anyone else.”

“Okay then, thanks Professor McGonagall,” Harry said and turned to Dobby, who to the surprise of the children and Minerva, popped away with the kids.

“Dobby?” Harry asked as they landed in a part of the castle he had never seen before.

“Dobby be taking you so you not be followed,” the elf said and then waved his hand over the three of them. “Dobby finds tracking charms,” the elf huffed and then looked calculating. “Master Harry walk through that archway.”

Harry looked at the elf but did as he was told. As he walked through the archway, shimmered and Harry was surprised by what he saw on the other side. There was a walkway that led to a large door, which had the Potter and Gryffindor crests on either side of it.

“Master Harry come back now,” Dobby said, and Harry moved back through the archway, looking excited and slightly overwhelmed. Dobby ran his hands over Harry again and smiled. “Just as Dobby be thinking, archway removed spells.”

Hermione moved to the archway but was gently pushed back away from the entrance. She turned to Harry and frowned, before realising what was wrong. “Oh, right, you have to do something so we can get in.”

“Professor McGonagall didn’t give us the name of the Head Elf,” Harry said frowning.

“Head Elf be called Rodic,” Dobby replied, “Dobby be waiting for Master Harry in the family area.”

“Okay then,” Harry said and then called out, “Rodic.”

“How can Rodic be helping Master Potter,” an old looking elf said, with a bow.

“Hello Rodic, I need to know how to get Hermione and Neville into the family quarters?” Harry asked.

“Rodic be taking care of it,” the elf said and reached out to touch both Neville and Hermione, his hands coming away with golden glows. He popped away and popped back again, “follow Rodic,” he said, and this time Hermione walked through without trouble as did Neville.

As Rodic moved to the door, it opened for him, and the children followed him into a large entrance hall. “Oh,” Harry said, “I thought this was just a set of rooms?”

“No Master Potter, the family area be the home of the Castle. Hogwarts is an extension of the family home. This be called Gryffindor Stronghold, though sometimes other families call it Gryffindor Citadel. This be full home on acres of land, with gardens and animals and greenhouses. All Hogwarts elves are Gryffindor elves, that is why no-one knows the origin of us. The magic of the Gryffindor line protects us and keeps us strong, the magics of Hogwarts feeds us and keeps us sane. Potter elves move to Gryffindor Stronghold when Master Potter go missing. Go back and forwards to keep Potter Manor running and ready for when Master Harry reappear.”

“What about when Harry came to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“Elves only comes when Master calls, Master never called,” Rodic replied.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know I had any elves. Until Dobby I didn’t even know there was such a thing as elves,” Harry said.

“Rodic knows, Dobby be telling all elves what been happening,” Rodic said and then started the tour.

He showed them around the Stronghold, but Harry had to ask, “why is it called a Stronghold and not a Manor or Castle?”

“Manor and Castle not the same thing Master Potter.”

“Please call me Harry,” Harry said, shaking his head. Sirius said the same thing, he was sure Hermione probably knew by the way she was nodding her head.

“Stronghold, Citadel, Castle, Fortress. Gryffindor Stronghold has many names, depending on the times. You can choose to call it something else if you like, Master Harry.”

“I think it is all too confusing so I think I might just call it home,” Harry said with a smile, “it’s nice to have homes of my own.”

Neville and Hermione smiled at him, and Rodic continued the tour. By the time it was over, it was very late, and they were all exhausted. The place was huge and had more room than they could ever need. The grounds were spectacular but what surprised Harry most was some of the animals they had. There were dragons, which horrified all of them until Rodic explained that for generations that family of dragons had been protecting Gryffindor Stronghold. They had genetic memories and pass down the information from mother to hatchlings.

They would lay between three to five eggs per clutch and after they had grown, would leave the lands to find a mate, and come back to have a family of their own. Not all the dragons stayed, but they always came back to visit or to nest. It was why there were so many.

“Does Master Harry speak Parseltongue?” Rodic asked.

“Yes, why?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“Parselmouths are common among the Gryffindor line. It comes from the Peverell line, but over the years since the Gryffindor's become the Potters, they had started to hide the ability. But what many do not know is that Parselmouths can talk to not only snakes but most reptiles, including dragons. That is why dragons are the protectors of this place, Master Harry. Also, for the sanctuary, Godric offered safety for them to have their young.”

“I can talk to dragons?” Harry asked, utterly amazed.

“Yes, Master Harry.”

Harry got ready for bed, but before he hopped in, he took out his mirror and called Sirius.

“What’s wrong?” his Godfather asked, seeing the look on Harry’s face. So Harry told him all about the Gryffindor family section of the school and how big it was. Sirius was stunned when Harry told him about the dragons. He also made Harry promise that he would wait for Sirius to be there before he tried to talk to the dragons.

“Did you know that Remus Lupin is teaching here this year?” Harry asked.

“No, I did not, or I would have said, Harry. You heard me talk about him enough. I have sent him a few letters but have yet to receive a reply.”

“I wonder if he has a mail blocker like I did? Do you think he knows you are free?” Harry asked.

“It was all over the papers Harry, he would have to be blind not to know. Unless…” Sirius trailed off looking concerned.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Can you do me a favour? Sirius asked.

“Of course, anything,” Harry said.

“When is your first Defence lesson?” Sirius asked.

“Tomorrow, after double potions with Professor Snape,” Harry replied screwing up his nose.

“Right,” Sirius said, the less he said about Snivellus, the better. “Can you stay after and ask him to escort you to the hospital wing, I will meet you there. We can get Madam Pomfrey to look at him then.”

“Okay, but maybe you should call Healer Hippo too, have him there since Madam Pomfrey needed him to fix me?” Harry asked unsurely.

“Excellent idea pup, I will firecall him tonight and ask,” Sirius said, smiling at Harry proudly.

There was a bit of a pause, where Harry looked down, drawing in his courage and took a deep breath.

“There is one other thing,” Harry said and scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“What?” Sirius asked, fully alert due to that look.

“Dumbledore tried to read my mind in the Great Hall during the sorting,” Harry said and held his breath as he waited for Sirius’ reaction.

Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he did not want to lose control in front of Harry, the boy had been through enough. Once he was calm, he smiled at his Godson, “thank you for letting me know, Harry. I will deal with this personally, and let you know tomorrow when I see you. Though we may not have any results until after the Governors Meeting Friday, leave it with me.”

“Okay, thanks, Sirius, see you tomorrow,” Harry said with a smile.

They said their goodnights and Harry put the mirror down with a smile. He was not used to having people he could rely on around him, but between Dobby, Hermione, Healer Hippo, his Law-wizard Mr Podmore and now Sirius, he was building up quite the group of people.

Harry realised that he wouldn’t have to do things alone anymore. Madam Pomfrey was also helpful since she introduced him to his Healer, and Professor McGonagall was also being very helpful now, which was strange since she was never this helpful before. He wondered about that but decided to think about it later. His mind was still too full of the dragons.

As he lay in bed, he contemplated everything he had learned from Rodic and made the decision then and there that he would not be ashamed of his Parseltongue ability. If he could talk to dragons and other reptiles besides snakes, then everything he had ever heard about the ability was completely wrong. He would have to find books, and other sources to help him with it. Since it was Wednesday and they had classes tomorrow, Harry decided he would try and talk to the dragons on the weekend.

With that in mind, Harry curled up under his duvet, a large smile on his face as the Wards pulsed, making him feel safe and warm. He loved this place and was relieved that he had a place to go, that no-one could follow, where he could be left alone and be himself.

It was a very tired trio that made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. All three sighed in relief when tea popped up in front of them the moment they sat down. It took two cups before the trio looked almost human and began to eat their breakfast, and take notice of those around them.

It seems they were early, for Gryffindors at least, since there were only a few of the older years and the first years at the table. Hermione nudged Harry, “Dumbledore isn’t here,” she said, and when Harry looked, he saw all the other teachers except the headmaster.

“I told Sirius about what happened, and he said he would deal with it and let me know what happened when he comes today, but it may not be until tomorrow after the Board meeting that he knows anything,” Harry said.

“That’s great, Harry,” Neville said with a smile, “Gran send a letter last night, it was waiting for me when I went to bed. Sirius made her a set of mirrors too, and she sent me one, then called to let me know she would be here Friday as well.” Neville’s smile was so big, it was contagious.

“I should ask Sirius if he can get my parents a set,” Hermione said.

“They wouldn't be able to use them, Hermione. You need magic to active the mirrors,” Harry said sadly. “Maybe we can get Sirius to go over there once a week so you can have a talk with them then?” Harry asked, perking up a bit.

“That’s a great idea, thanks Harry,” she said with a smile.

“Here are your class schedules,” Professor McGonagall said, walking behind them and handing them their parchments. “You will find a few of your classes have been changed, Harry, Neville. Sirius and Gussy contacted me last night and asked that you be given these instead. Hermione, Sirius gave you the classes he thought would be the most interesting since you could not possibly study all of them.”

She did not mention that he had taken her to task for suggesting a time turner.

The rest of the Gryffindors arrived then, and their Professor went off to deliver the rest of their timetables.

“Why is Neville allowed to stay with you and I’m not,” Ron said as he sat down across from Harry. “I’m your best mate, he’s just a stupid squib.”

Harry opened his mouth to blast his so-called friends, but his mouth clicked shut when Professor McGonagall’s hand landed heavily on Ron’s shoulder.

“Mr Weasley, that will be twenty points and detention with Filch on Saturday,” she turned and addressed the whole table. “I have heard some disturbing things have been going on in Gryffindor Tower, and I will be investigating these allegations thoroughly. It seems one has already been proven correct,” she said as she squeezed Ron’s shoulder none too gently.

She looked around the table, eyeing the Prefects in particularly, “if the Prefects can’t do their jobs and keep the bullying out of the Tower I will have to look into replacing them. I will also be having regular house meetings to discuss issues going on in the Tower and the blatant bullying I have been hearing about.” Here she looked directly at Lavender and Parvati who both looked at each other and gulped.

Once Professor McGonagall moved away, Lavender hissed out, “what have you been saying, Hermione?”

“Don’t talk to her,” Harry said with a frown, “in fact, keep away from her altogether, you vicious cow,” Harry said and turned away from the flushing girl.

“How dare you,” she started till Neville turned on the girl.

“Shut up, before I have to send a letter to your mother, letting her know that you have not only insulted Heir Potter in his own castle, who also happens to be Heir Black but also Heiress Dagworth-Granger, you stupid girl. Lord Black has also taken on Magical Guardianship of Hermione, so any more bad behaviour out of you, and I will have no choice but to have my Gran talk to your parents. Imagine the disgrace that will cause. That goes for you too Parvati.”

Both girls paled dramatically, and quickly left the table, whispering to each other.

“Thanks, Neville,” Hermione said. She was wringing her hands, her eyes were wet, but she was holding back her tears.

“It’s what family does,” Harry said and squeezed her hand while smiling gratefully at Neville.

“I think I will tell Gran anyway,” Neville said, “just to make sure it stops,” he added with a cheeky smile, causing Hermione and Harry to laugh.

Ron just sat there sulking while shovelling food into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

“Ready for torture,” Harry asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for the other two to get up.

“Torture, really. Harry, don’t scare Neville,” Hermione said with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I will be fine, Hermione,” Neville said, “Gran had me tutored over the summer, after Harry’s birthday. I had to get help with my magic after I got a new wand, so Gran decided to get me help in the other classes I was having trouble with.”

“That’s great, Neville, I’m so happy for you,” Hermione said with a big smile.

They reached the dungeons and lined up outside the class, Harry was still a little nervous about seeing Professor Snape since he would have read the letter by now. He had no idea what was in it and had no idea how he would get treated now. He knew it couldn’t get any worse.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” he heard Hermione growl and looked up to see she had placed herself in front of him, with Neville by her side. He couldn’t help the small pleased smile that crossed his face, and the swell of emotions that rose in him.

“Heiress Dagworth-Granger,” Malfoy said with a slight bow, causing shock to run through the Gryffindors watching.

“Heir Malfoy,” she replied in a cold voice.

“Heir Longbottom,” Malfoy said as he turned to Neville bowing slightly lower.

“Heir Malfoy,” Neville replied with a slight bow.

“Heir Potter,” Malfoy said to Harry and bowed lower.

“Heir Malfoy,” Harry replied and gave a slight nod of his head. He was way above the Malfoy’s in stature, not just because he was a founders Heir, and a Potter. But also because he was the Black Heir, placing the Malfoy’s solidly under Sirius’ authority.

Sirius had spent a few hours every day the week before school started, explaining protocol and hierarchies and legacies and standings. Harry had soaked up the history of his family and the Wizarding world, though he still had so much to learn. But Sirius had assured him they would set up a time for him to come on weekends to continue the lessons.

Hermione had been as fascinated as Harry.

“Mother and Father send their greetings,” Malfoy said, keeping his face neutral.

“Yes, I expect they did. Sirius will be in contact with your mother shortly to discuss family matters.” Harry moved between Hermione and Neville and leaned into Draco to whisper in his ear, “especially about a certain killing curse, your father attempted to shoot at me.”

Draco paled dramatically, as Harry pulled back, “remember, Draco,” Harry said louder, “family first.”

Severus Snape walked out of the classroom at that moment and demanded they all get to their seats. Potions class was the most unusual Harry had ever had. Professor Snape was still his usual sharp, abrasive self, but he pretty much left Harry, Neville and Hermione alone. Though he still targeted some of the other Gryffindor’s including Ron.

Harry did catch the man looking at him with a strange expression on his face, but every time he caught him, Snape would look away. He would have to talk to Sirius about that.

“That was strange,” Neville said as they walked down the corridor after class.

“It really was,” Harry agreed.

“I don’t think I have ever made such a great potion in that classroom before,” Neville added, his voice showing his surprise.

“And Harry didn’t lose any points for breathing,” Hermione added. She also looked quite stunned.

“Just what was in that letter,” Harry whispered quietly to the other two, his voice high with wonder.

“No idea, but it must have been good,” Hermione said, as they walked into the Defense classroom and took their seats at the front of the class.

The class was actually very good and informative, but Harry still fidgeted through most of it. He was nervous about speaking to Professor Lupin after class, but when it ended, he screwed up his courage and went to stand at the desk. Hermione and Neville stay with him, and he smiled when they gave him encouraging nods.

“Can I help you three?” Remus asked, looking confused.

“I was wondering if you could accompany us to the Hospital Wing, Professor?” Harry asked, just like Sirius wanted him to.

“Are you injured?” he asked, looking Harry over.

“I um, could you just come?” Harry asked, having no idea how to respond. Sirius just said to ask him.

Remus shook his head, and smiled down at Harry, “of course, lead the way,” he said.

They were quiet on the way, not sure what to say to the man that was all but a stranger to them. Harry felt some kind of connection, but it was faint and distance, like a memory he couldn’t quite grasp.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Harry pushed the doors open and on spotting Sirius ran right to him, “I missed you,” he said hugging his godfather tightly.

“I missed you too, pup,” Sirius said as he hugged Harry close, but a clearing of a throat had him looking up.

“Sirius?” Remus asked, looking surprised.

“Yes, old friend. Come I have someone I would like you to meet,” Sirius said as he motioned Remus to follow.

He was able to lead Remus to a bed and sit him down, and Healer Smethwyck had started his examination before the wolf came out of his shock.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Just sit still, Remus, we are checking for interference. You should have known I was free from Azkaban when it happened, and you haven't answered any of my letters, so Harry wondered if you had spells on you as he did,” Sirius said, causing Remus to just blink at him.

“He’s been memory charmed, many times, and has a mail ward on him like Harry’s,” Healer Hippo said frowning.

“But he’s a werewolf,” Harry said, surprised, “who could be strong enough to memory charm a werewolf?”

“You know?” Remus asked.

“Of course, the board has to be informed of all hirers, and we do extensive background checks, since the whole debacle with Quirrell and Lockhart. The board is also looking into replacing Binns.”

“Getting back to your question, Harry, it would take someone very strong magically to override a werewolves protections. I wouldn’t think there was anyone alive who could accomplish it,” Healer Hippo said frowning.

“Well that’s not at all a troubling thought,” Sirius said, as he pulled a Black family necklace out of his pocket and slipped it over Remus’ neck. “Nothing is getting past that, it has been warded by Goblins,” he added, pulling out his own, “we all wear them.”

“All who?” Remus asked, looking down at the wolf on the pendant and smiling slightly.

“Everyone on the Board of Governors, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Healer Hippo here,” Sirius said with a smile at the Healer.

“Whose on the Board?” Remus asked.

“Me, Poppy, Minerva, Augusta, Lord Greengrass, Lady Malfoy, Madam Bones, Lady Tonks-Black, Lord Boot and Lord Abbott, we cut it down from 12 to 10,” Sirius said.

“Is there anyone that can break a memory charm on a werewolf then?” Harry asked.

“The person who placed it,” Sirius said, with a frown.

“The Goblins can do it in ritual, it will be a little uncomfortable, but it’s up to Remus if he wants those memories back,” Healer Hippo said.

“Of course I want them back,” Remus growled, “my wolf is demanding it, and might I add, it’s not super thrilled about this outcome.”

“Do you know who might have done it? Any guesses?” Harry asked. He would like to know who was that powerful so he could watch out for them himself. It was quite terrifying that there was a wizard running around that could do that.

“I have my suspicions, but they are only that, so I will keep it to myself until I get my memories restored and know for sure,” Remus said with a quick glance at Sirius, who frowned but nodded.

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked.

“About what?”

“Well, what if the person who did it finds out you found out?” Harry asked, moving closer to Sirius for comfort.

“Until I find out who it is, for sure, I won’t be able to know if they know or not,” Remus frowned at the phrasing of that. “You know what I mean, and besides, I won’t be telling anyone about what we discovered here.”

“You lot should head for lunch,” Sirius said, “I will come and see you tomorrow, after the meeting.”

“You will need to call Dobby to show you the way,” Harry reminded him, “then wait for Rodic.”

“I remember,” Sirius said, ruffling his hair, “now off with ya,” he added, gently pushing Harry to the door.

“We shouldn’t talk about what happened unless we are in our rooms,” Harry said. They called Gryffindor Stronghold, their rooms in public since no-one knew about it.

“Talk about what?” came a voice from behind them, causing all three to gasp and turn to look at who was behind them.

“Ron,” Hermione said frowning, “you shouldn’t eavesdrop, it’s rude,” she said and turned back around, linking arms with Neville and Harry and walking away.

“I wasn’t listening in, and if you didn’t want people to hear you shouldn’t talk about whatever it is in the corridors,” Ron said as he kept pace with them.

“Still,” Hermione muttered because really, he was actually right for a change.

“Anyway, what can’t you talk about?” he asked again.

“Well since we said we can’t talk about it, it means we can't talk about it,” Neville said, frowning at the boy over his shoulder.

“Fine, be that way,” Ron said and shoved past them, knocking into Neville’s shoulder.

“Oh really mature Ronald,” Hermione said with a scowl.

They took their seats, Hermione in the middle between the two boys, “he’s going to be a problem,” Hermione whispered to Neville, while Harry was pouring tea.

“Yes, he is,” Neville said, with a nod.

“I’ll think of something,” Hermione muttered.

“Or we could ask the adults,” Neville said with a small frown, “we don’t have to do things on our own, now. Sirius will know what to do.”

Harry studied Hermione and Neville as they sat in the library doing their homework. They were up to something, he could tell, and he didn’t know whether to be mad about it or not. He got up and left the room, heading for his bedroom and sitting down in his chair by the fireplace.

“Sirius,” he called after he pulled out his mirror.

“Harry?” Sirius asked, concerned by the look on his face, “what’s wrong?”

“Hermione and Neville are keeping something from me, and it’s annoying. I just don’t know if I’m mad about it or not,” Harry said pouting.

Sirius blew out a relieved breath, this was something easy to handle, “have you asked them?”

“‘I don’t want to be rude,” Harry said, annoyed at himself.

“Harry,” Sirius said, “it’s okay to be upset, but you can’t get mad if you don’t talk to them. It could be nothing or it could just be a surprise they have planned.”

“I guess I should go talk to them, then,” Harry said with a slight blush causing Sirius to chuckle.

“It’s okay pup, I understand, but you know you can trust those two. They wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I’m sure of it,” Sirius said, and he sounded so sure, Harry believed him.

“Okay, I’ll go talk to them now,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Call me when you’re done, I’m curious now,” Sirius said causing Harry to laugh a little.

“Alright, bye, Sirius.”

“Bye pup.”

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked as he walked back into the room, she had been surprised when he had left so abruptly without a word.

“Yeah, I just had to talk to Sirius about something,” he replied and took a deep breath, “what are you two hiding from me?” he blurted out then blushed.

“Is that what has you upset?” Neville asked.

“Well yeah, you were whispering during lunch today, and you’ve been weird since,” Harry said.

“It’s Ron,” Hermione said.

“What about him?” Harry asked.

“Well, he’s been looking at you funny since the train, and he’s been getting a bit aggressive, so we are just keeping an eye on him in case he does something stupid,” Neville said when Hermione looked at him.

“You mean like curse me or something,” Harry said, “I’m not stupid you know I have noticed he has been a bit distant lately.”

“Merlin Harry, I don’t think for a second you are stupid, neither does Hermione,” Neville said.

“You should know me better than that by now Harry Potter,” Hermione said, frowning at him.

“Right, I know, I’m sorry. It’s just hard not to get paranoid, you know?”

“We do know, Harry,” Neville said with a sad smile.

“Anyway,” Hermione said, “we were just whispering about that, and talking about keeping an eye on him, just in case his temper gets the best of him. After all, he’s not known for keeping his anger in check.”

“Right, Troll,” Harry said with a frown.

“Look, we will just keep an eye on him, and see if he does anything stupid,” Hermione said, “but Harry, if he does, don’t let him get away with it,” she added.

“I won’t, and thanks guys,” he said.

“Anytime, and next time, just talk to us, okay?” Neville said. “I mean, I know I don’t know you as well as Hermione, but you’re my godbrother, and I want us to be close,” he added with a blush.

“Me too Neville, me too,” Harry said smiling, “and I promise to just talk to you about it. That’s what Sirius said to do anyway,” he added.

“Alright, have you finished your homework?” Hermione asked, clapping her hands together.

“Yes,” Neville and Harry said at the same time.

“Well, in that case, who wants a game of exploding snap?” she asked, smiling.

“Really?” Harry asked, not even trying to mask his surprise, “you’re playing?”

“A girl can change Harry Potter,” she said and pouted at them when they laughed.

They had a fun night of games before bed and woke up the next morning feeling fresh and relaxed.


End file.
